Just Another Day
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller.Fluff.John and Jennifer celebrate her birthday...Sheppard style
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Another Day  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Timeline: Few months after my story 'Routine' but before 'Comfort'. They're not engaged yet.  
Summary: John and Jennifer celebrate her birthday….Sheppard style.

Stifling a yawn Doctor Jennifer Keller stepped into her infirmary for the start of her shift at six a.m. She was surprised to see Doctor Mark Sokun already there. She crossed the space to the dark haired older man.

"Good morning, Mark. Did you have to stay over?"Jennifer asked as she started to pick up the shift duty report.

Sokun gently took it out of her hands with a shake of his head. "Nope, I'm covering your shift today."

Jennifer blinked in surprise. She didn't remember switching shifts. "I'm sorry I don't remember….."

Mark smiled. "It's your birthday, Jennifer. Your shift is covered, go enjoy."

Jennifer smiled but shook her head. "Thank you, Mark. I appreciate the thought. But birthdays are no big deal to me."

Marie approached them. "I think a certain Colonel has something planned, Dr. Keller."

Jennifer blushed. "I doubt he even knows it's my birthday."

Mark laughed. "Oh trust me he does. Why do you think I'm here? Now shoo….get out of here and have some fun. You work too hard."

Jennifer shook her head. "I really should stay at least part of the shift….."

Sokun placed gentle but firm hands on her shoulders and turned Jennifer toward the door."Everything's covered, Jen. Trust me….go relax, enjoy your day. You don't want me to get on Sheppard's bad side do you?"

Jennifer smiled as she felt heat once again return to her cheeks. She couldn't believe John had arranged for her to have the day off. She touched Sokun's arm lightly.

"Thank you, Mark."

Sokun grinned. "Don't worry about it. Happy birthday, Jennifer."

Marie joined them as she handed Jennifer a card in a purple envelope. "It's from all of us. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."Jennifer said quietly as she opened the envelope and pulled out a colorful card. It was signed by her entire staff.

"There's more."Sokun prompted motioning to the envelope.

Jennifer reached into the envelope and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. The charms on the silver squares were: a birthday cake, a cat, a blue star and the medical insignia.

"Thanks guys, I love it."

"You're very welcome."Marie replied with a smile. "Now get out of here and have fun."

Tears pricked at Jennifer's eyes as she looked at her friends and nodded. "Thank you."

Jennifer turned and walked out into the hall.

"I want details."Marie called after Jennifer with a wide grin on her face.

Jennifer blushed as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Her nose in her birthday card Jennifer absently waved her hand over the door controls of her quarters. She was laughing and smiling at some of the comments her staff had written.

So the door had closed behind her and Jennifer was halfway across the room before she smelled food.

Jennifer's head came up with a start and she followed the smell of eggs and pancakes to a tray sitting on her nightstand.

Smiling Jennifer set the card and bracelet on her bed and moved to the nightstand. Besides the food and cappuccino on the tray there was a single red rose lying on top of a folded piece of paper.

Jennifer picked up the rose and smelled it before reaching for the paper and sitting down on the bed. Opening the piece of paper John's familiar scrawl greeted her.

'_Happy Birthday Angel,_

_Hope you enjoy your breakfast and your day off. Sorry I can't be there to share it with you. Woosley wouldn't let me out of this mission today and trust me I tried. Evan's off world and in Woosley's words 'there was nobody else'._

_I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll see you at dinner._

_Enjoy your day, angel. Relax, sleep in, have fun (and that doesn't mean catching up on paperwork……I already convinced Sokun to lock you out of the infirmary if he has too.)_

_Happy Birthday…..I'll see you tonight._

_Love,_

_John'_

Jennifer's heart swelled as she reread the note and set the rose back on the tray. What she had done to deserve John, Jennifer didn't know. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her before.

If anybody remembered her birthday it was her father….once in awhile her friends would throw a party…..if everybody's work schedules cooperated.

Other than that it'd never been a big deal…..she'd always been too busy with work or school….just another day.

Jennifer picked up the tray and settled back against the pillows. As she pulled off the cover of the plate Jennifer smiled seeing John had remembered all her favorites.  
Jennifer shook her head…..just when she thought he didn't pay attention.

Jennifer reached over and turned on her cd player. As the cd started Jennifer realized it wasn't one she'd had in there last…..but it was one of her favorites…..John again.

Jennifer smiled and ate her breakfast.

Maybe it would be a good birthday after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Possible tissue alert for this chapter.

Title: Just Another Day  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Timeline: Few months after my story 'Routine' but before 'Comfort'. They're not engaged yet.  
Summary: John and Jennifer celebrate her birthday….Sheppard style.

"John, I can't see."Jennifer protested as John Sheppard maneuvered her through the corridors of Atlantis as dusk fell.

John laughed. "That's the whole point, angel. If you see it won't be a surprise."

"You've already given me wonderful birthday gifts and having you back safe and sound is all I need."

John reached over and kissed her left cheek quickly while keeping his right hand over her eyes. "Glad you liked them but they're just the beginning."

"John…."

"I only get one day a year to spoil you, angel….just enjoy."

"You know I've never been big on surprises."Jennifer said quietly as John made a left turn.

"You'll enjoy this one."John promised…..at least he hoped she would. It'd taken both he and Evan a week to come up with a plan and to convince Woosley to let him have use of the jumper for a night. In the end John was sure Woosley had seen right through their rouse of needing it to test out some night vision modifications that McKay had done.

A few more minutes of walking and Jennifer heard a door open. John removed his hand from her eyes and Jennifer blinked against the light.

"The jumper bay?"Jennifer asked with a grin as she turned to face John.

John smiled as he motioned toward the nearest jumper that had its hatch open. "Every birthday girl needs a chariot."

Jennifer closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around John's neck pulling him close. She captured his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss that promised more later.

John pulled back and entwined Jennifer's hand with his as he led her up into the jumper. "Come on, or we'll miss the sunset."

* * *

"Oh John, that's beautiful."Jennifer commented breathlessly ten minutes later as the jumper hovered above the outskirts of Atlantis.

The colors from the setting sun danced across the city and the ocean below. Spectacular reds, oranges and yellows with an occasional hint of pink.

John took her hand and pulled Jennifer onto his lap. She settled back against him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Jennifer sighed contently as she leaned her head back against John's chest and watched the amazing sunset.

"This is perfect."Jennifer whispered. "Thank you, John. For everything."

"You're more than welcome, angel."John replied quietly. "Did you have a good day?"

"Very."Jennifer stated with a smile. "I had lunch with Evan when he got back and we went for a run. After that I came back to my quarters grabbed one of the paperback novels I've been meaning to read and headed to the south pier. I just sat there with my bare feet in the water and my nose in the book. I haven't felt that relaxed in a long time."

"You needed it."John replied as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

Jennifer reached up and lightly touched John's face. "I know…..thank you."

John kissed her forehead then asked. "Are you ready for your cake, birthday girl?"

Jennifer turned so she was facing him. "Cake?"

John pulled away from Jennifer and reached behind the pilot's chair. "You're very well liked among the kitchen staff so it didn't take much convincing to get them to do me a favor."

Jennifer's eyes widened as John produced a small two person cake. It was round, had two layers and chocolate frosting. 'Happy Birthday, Jennifer' was written in pink icing. A single candle sat in the center.

Jennifer blinked back the tears that threatened to flow as she smiled up at John. "Thank you….looks delicious."

John smiled as he pulled a small lighter out of his pocket and lit the candle. "Happy birthday, angel…..just don't expect me to sing….it'd ruin the day, trust me."

The tears spilled as Jennifer stared at John's handsome face silhouetted by the sunset and the candle light.

"Go ahead angel."John urged softly. "Make your wish."

Jennifer smiled, closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"Good."John commented as the candle went out."Now the choice is do you want to open gifts or eat cake?"

Jennifer shook her head. "You've already given me so much today, John. Everyone has…my staff….Evan, Rodney, Teyla….even Ronon."

John grinned. "So that means cake?"

Jennifer laughed. "You have me curious now….gifts first."

John sat the cake on top of the control consol and reached behind the pilot's seat once more and pulled out two small packages wrapped in bright purple wrapping paper.

"This one first."John suggested as he handed her a square one.

Jennifer tore at the wrapping paper and she let out an excited squeak when she saw the dvd case. "I've been dying to see this."she stated as she examined the latest released season of her favorite tv series. "How did you know?"

John grinned. "You can blame Marie for that one. She said you'd been looking at an ad for it in a gossip magazine. I was afraid it wouldn't come in the last mail run."

Jennifer stood and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Open the other."John urged.

Jennifer opened the second to reveal a small velvet jewelry box. As she lifted the lid the tears returned again.

Nestled inside were two heart shaped gold earrings. In the center of each heart was a single diamond.

"Oh, John………"Jennifer whispered as she tenderly fingered the earrings.  
They had to have cost him a small fortune.

"Do you like them, angel?"John asked quietly. He hadn't been sure when he'd ordered them….but Teyla and Evan had both assured him…..

Teary eyed Jennifer raised her head and met John's gaze. "They're beautiful, John….stunning…..I can't believe….."She launched herself back into John's arms and kissed him. "I love them, thank you."

John deepened the kiss for a moment before reluctantly pulling back. He tenderly brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"You're very welcome, angel."John replied huskily as he rested his forehead against hers. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Jennifer nodded as she trailed a finger down the right side of John's face before turning to catch the last of the spectacular sunset.

John squeezed her hand. "Let's go."

Reluctantly Jennifer moved from John's arms and returned to her seat. As she did Jennifer couldn't help but wonder what else John had planned.

John circled the city once more before pointing the jumper toward the mainland. Jennifer took her new earrings out of the box and put them on.

"The mainland?"Jennifer asked with a smile.

John grinned. "Didn't think I'd take you to the Mess for your birthday dinner, did you?"

Jennifer laughed. "I would've been perfectly happy with the Mess."

John landed the jumper in a small grassy clearing. The clearing was near a small lake they'd recently discovered. Teyla and Evan had helped him the day before by placing short posts around the table with lanterns hanging. They'd cleared the area in front and away from the table for a small camp fire.

The food he'd grabbed from the kitchen as soon as he'd gotten back and placed in a warmer bag and tucked into the jumper.

John rose from the pilot's chair and grabbed the small warmer bag as he laced his hands with Jennifer.  
After Nancy…..John thought he'd never open himself up again. Never let himself be hurt again.  
But what he had with Jennifer was so different than what he'd had with Nancy that he wanted to cherish every second.  
To cherish her.

Jennifer could only stare in amazement as John went around and lit the lanterns and started the fire.  
She couldn't believe he'd gone through this much trouble just for her. Jennifer knew he more than likely had some help and she'd definitely thank her friends later.

Between the quietness of the clearing, the lanterns and the lake it was almost magical.

Jennifer crossed over to John as he set the plates and food on the table.

Jennifer touched John's left arm gaining his attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She kissed him.

"You amaze me, flyboy."Jennifer stated quietly once they broke apart.

"Do I?"John asked with a grin.

"I can't believe you did all this for me. Thank you for an incredible birthday."

John caressed her right cheek with his hand. "I wish I could do more….wish I could take you to fancy restaurants."

Jennifer smiled tearfully as she shook her head. "No, this is perfect, John. I don't need more than this."

"Happy birthday, angel….."John whispered. "I love you."

Jennifer melted into his embrace. "I love you too."

end


End file.
